happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blown Away with the Wind
'''Blown Away with the Wind '''is a Specy Spooktacular VI episode. Plot Leif brings out a leaf blower and begins clearing fallen leaves from his driveway. Next door, Emojie is shown relaxing with her pumpkin, until the leaves are blown into her lawn. She tries yelling at Leif to stop, but he is unable to hear her voice because of the leaf blower. To make matters worse, Emojie's pumpkin gets completely buried in the leaf pile. Emojie desperately searches for it. Unfortunately, an approaching Fungus jumps into the pile and squashes it. Emojie becomes so furious that she storms into her garage. Looking at a collection of masks hanging on a wall, she chooses a hockey mask. Now she searches for weapons. On a shelf she spots a plastic knife, a machete, an axe and a chainsaw. While making her choice, she turns to see a leaf blower hanging on the wall with several other yard tools. Emojie grabs it, settling her decision with a satisfied nod. Later that evening, Leif invites Fungus and Angie over to watch a horror movie. Just as the movie starts, Leif smells his popcorn burning and rushes to the kitchen. All Angie smells is Fungus' stench, prompting her to scoot to the edge of the sofa. Suddenly, the door is burst open and Emojie enters the house. Fungus makes the deadly mistake of laughing at the miniature killer and her seemingly inneficient weapon. Emojie turns her leaf blower on Fungus' tail gets sucked in. In trying to run, he gets skinned from the waist down. Then Emojie points the leaf blower to his tongue, pulling out his organs and reducing him to a pile of skin and muscles. Angie screams in horror. The leaf blower is pointed into her nose. When Emojie switches it to blow, Angie's head inflates like a balloon and explodes. Leif is still in the kitchen, failing to open a microwave containing his now blackened popcorn. He turns to find Emojie ready to attack. As Leif backs up to the corner of a wall, Angie's sphere rolls toward them. Emojie accidentally steps on the sphere and falls over. The leaf blower gets stuck in her eye, which leads to her being sucked in. Leif switches the machine to blow, shooting Emojie's cylindrical remains into the wall. The next day, Leif is shown disposing of the carnage by blowing leaves over the bodies. However, he soon steps on a rake and gets his foot pierced. Hopping on one foot, he then trips over Angie's sphere and the leaf blower lands in his eye socket. Leif begins inflating as the ending iris closes around his body, causing him to pop. Deaths #Fungus is disemboweled from the mouth. #Angie's head explodes. #Emojie is sucked into the leaf blower. #Leif inflates and explodes. Trivia *Despite being Halloween themed, this episode was written in November. *Kringle is briefly seen setting up Christmas decorations on his house. *Originally, the plot ended with Emojie surviving and Angie's sphere being painted to look like her pumpkin. Because Leif's original death felt forced, the plot was rewritten. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Solo Survivor